Smile  A Percabeth Wedding
by writergal24
Summary: A few years after that fateful battle in New York, Percy and Annabeth find themselves back at Camp Half-Blood. Only they aren't there to train - they're there to get married! One-shot.


**Hello, everyone! My first PJ story! Yay! I'm not sure if there will be another one to follow, and considering that I already have 3 stories in process, I don't think I'll be ready to write one for a while...**

**[Speaking of which, people who got this alert because they have read my other stories that I'm in the process of writing, don't hold your breath on them. Between midterms next week and the fact that I injured my pinky and can't type right :( updating in the next week is probably not going to happen. But hopefully I'll be back after midterms!]**

**Anyway, I obviously don't own PJ because if I did, I would be working on the next Heroes of Olympus book! So I don't own any of the characters, or any of the locations, or anything.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and thanks to junbug24 for telling me that she loved it and helping me come up with a title!**

Annabeth Chase took a deep breath and glanced at the mirror again.

Annabeth wasn't usually one to worry much about how she looked. But the Aphrodite Cabin had insisted on doing her hair and makeup for what they had referred to as "the most important day of your, like, entire life."

She couldn't deny that a lot of time and planning had gone into the day.

Staring at the white gown that fell delicately over her body, Annabeth recalled the day that she had met Percy. He had been unconscious, but she could still tell that he was the one they were waiting for. He was a child of one of the Big Three. Later, it turned out that Percy's father was Poseidon, the God of the Sea.

Annabeth had to admit that it hadn't been love at first sight exactly. She knew that Percy was handsome, but at the time Annabeth had had a huge crush on Luke, son of Hermes, who later tried to kill her.

Annabeth didn't like to dwell on that fact.

She could also remember the days when she began to realize that she loved him. Every time he went into battle, she felt her breath catch and she couldn't help but glance over in his direction to make sure that he was okay. She watched him as he discovered his powers. She watched as he defeated some of the most powerful monsters in the world. She watched as he approached his sixteenth birthday and realized that he had the power to destroy Olympus.

But he didn't. She knew he wouldn't. And so she watched as he saved Olympus.

There was a light knock on the door and Annabeth slide across the room and opened it up, revealing her dad standing there, a huge smile on his face.

"Dad," she gasped, hugging him.

He laughed and hugged her back. "I was sent to get you," he explained.

Her father had probably just arrived there and she could tell that he was overwhelmed by the large house that had been adequately named "The Big House." It actually wasn't as scary as it usually was. Usually there were people sword-fighting outside of it and weapons lying everywhere, but it had been cleaned up for the wedding.

The location of the wedding had taken almost as long to determine as the guest list, probably because the two were related. Annabeth and Percy knew that their god parents – Annabeth's mom Athena and Percy's dad Poseidon – would be attending the wedding. But Annabeth had also wanted to invite a few mortals that she had met in college the last couple years. The thing was that they didn't know how well the two groups would mix.

In the end, they decided to invite only people who were informed on the whole half-blood thing. And where better to hold it, then, but Half-Blood Hill where Percy and Annabeth had trained to fight monsters just a few years ago. Annabeth, in fact, had been going to Camp Half-Blood for so long that at times she thought of it as home.

On the day of her wedding, Annabeth was extremely grateful that they had chosen Half-Blood Hill. The familiar setting took so much pressure off of the whole event.

Annabeth nodded to her dad who seemed to be waiting for her response. "I guess we should go then," Annabeth said, feeling nervous.

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Annabeth."

"I know," she said, her gray eyes staring straight through his glasses into his brown eyes.

Suddenly her father looked awkward. "Er… Annabeth, I was just wondering… you know how your mother is going to be here? How do you think she'll react to, um, seeing me again?" he stuttered.

Annabeth almost laughed at seeing her father such a wreck. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

He looked slightly relieved by her answer.

"Annabeth!" a voice hollered from downstairs and Annabeth knew that it belonged to Clarisse, daughter of Ares. "Where are you?" Annabeth heard Clarisse's heavy footsteps coming upstairs.

It was weird seeing Clarisse in a dress. Annabeth was used to seeing her wearing her orange camp T-shirt or a leather jacket, but not a light blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes and made her look kind of pretty.

"Are you guys coming?" she asked impatiently when she got to the top of the stairs.

Annabeth and her father exchanged a look. Were they ready? Annabeth turned back to Clarisse. "Now or never," Annabeth muttered.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like you were forced to be here."

Annabeth was definitely not forced to be here. She wanted to marry Percy just as much as he wanted to marry her. Of course, when he had proposed, she hadn't been as sure.

It had been the day she had finished redesigning Olympus, which happened to be on top of the Empire State Building. Olympus had been destroyed in the war that she and Percy had fought in, and plus, it had totally needed to be remodeled. Annabeth had incorporated modern touches into her mostly Classical Greek architecture.

Anyway, the construction was done and Annabeth was giving Percy a tour of the new Olympus. He was staring in awe at her gorgeous buildings and she had been blushing and denying that they were any good, even though she was really proud of herself.

And then, all of a sudden, Percy went off on a rant about how much he loved her and how amazing her buildings were. He dropped to one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket and said, "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

To say that the question had shocked Annabeth would have been an understatement. She must have stood there, staring at him blankly, for at least a minute. Annabeth loved Percy, but she hated committing to something that she hadn't thought through. Athena's children were like that.

During that minute, a million things had flown through her mind, but her main thing was Percy and being with him forever.

So she said yes.

And she stuck with her decision… most of the time. There had been that one time two months into the process, but that had been when she was really stressed out about who she was inviting and where they were going and what her dress would look like and what color the freaking flowers in the centerpiece would be. The stress had gotten to Annabeth and her brain that just loved to point out faults in plans told her that she would be so much less stressed if she called off the wedding.

So she did. For about an hour. Annabeth was kind of glad that she did though because she found out that, even though Percy loved her, he would be okay holding off on the wedding for a few more years if she needed.

Now, Annabeth's mind was whirring again as she stepped lightly down the steps, hanging on to her father's arm for dear life. She was glad that Clarisse was walking in front of her because Clarisse would catch her if she tripped over her long dress in her heels that she had been astounded by, but the Aphrodite children had claimed "weren't even four inches."

By the front door of the Big House, Annabeth met up with the rest of her bridal party.

Thalia, who had been friends with Annabeth and Luke since they met on their way to Camp Half-Blood, smiled at her. The funny thing was that even though Thalia was actually a couple years older than Annabeth, Annabeth now looked older because Thalia had become one of Artemis' hunters, thus freezing her body at one-day-from-16 forever. Thalia wrapped her arms around her as she stepped up to her.

"This is going to be so much fun," Thalia gushed. Gushing was odd for Thalia who had choppy black hair and usually wore skinny jeans and spiky boots. The blue dress that matched Clarisse's was also odd for Thalia.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her slightly. "Why are you so excited?"

"Because I'm never going to have my own wedding," Thalia explained. She didn't sound disappointed or angry or anything. But, then, Thalia wasn't really the type to care about something like a wedding.

"You should have thought of that before you vowed off boys forever," Annabeth pointed out.

Thalia stuck her tongue out. "Hey, is my dad here?" she asked. Thalia's dad was Zeus, King of the Sky, King of the Gods.

"No. Someone had to stay on Olympus," Annabeth explained. Seeing Thalia's disappointed face, she added a quick, "Sorry."

Thalia shrugged and stepped away from Annabeth so that Rachel Dare could step up to her.

Rachel might have been wearing the same dress as Thalia and Clarisse, but she was completely different. For one thing, Rachel wasn't a demigod and never had been. She had been born a mortal who could see through the Mist and now she was the camp's oracle which meant that she was sometimes taken over by this prophecy voice and spewed out a poem that predicted the future pretty accurately.

Rachel had been friends with Percy before she had become the oracle. She was the kind of girl who didn't care what anybody thought of her which explained the way her arms and legs were covered in streaks where she had attempted to get the marker off of her skin.

At first she and Annabeth hadn't gotten along very well because they were unconsciously fighting for Percy's love, but after Rachel became the oracle, she and Annabeth had become really close. Annabeth thought that she must have seen Rachel more times than Percy had in the last year.

"You look so pretty, Annabeth," Rachel said. "That dress is perfect for you."

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

Next she was passed to Chiron, who was in his wheelchair for the benefit of Annabeth's father. Chiron was a centaur who worked at Camp Half-Blood. The lower half of his body was the body of a horse when it wasn't hidden in his wheelchair. "I never thought I'd live to see the day…" he murmured, gripping her hand strongly.

"That I would get married to Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, a twisted smirk on her face. "Or that I would get married at all?"

"No," Chiron said, "That I would see two of my campers get married, and one a child of the Big Three no less." Chiron had told Annabeth over and over again how rare this was, how lucky she and Percy were that both of them had survived. Most half-bloods didn't live long enough to be married. "But you two have always been special."

Overcome with emotion, Annabeth leaned in and gave Chiron a big hug. "I'm so glad that you're here."

Chiron seemed to be surprised by the hug, but he hugged back.

Suddenly, Grover Underwood burst through the door. He had his fake feet on so that you couldn't see his satyr hooves, but he walked oddly, as though he had a limp, so that even Annabeth's dad could tell that he wasn't quite normal. "Come on, guys!" he panted. "Percy's waiting!"

Grover had gotten a lot older the past couple years because satyrs aged twice as fast as humans. He looked like he could be in his mid-thirties. His beard was a lot longer than it had been during the Second Titan War, but at least his acne was gone.

Grover turned right around and ran back to find Percy. The entrance hall suddenly became a flurry of people trying to get into the order that they had arranged at the rehearsal the night before. Annabeth hung out in the back since she and her father would be the last ones to walk across the green lawn to meet her fiancé under the tree where her friend Thalia had once been imprisoned.

When they decided that they were all in the right order, the flower girls – a couple of the younger campers, Grover's daughter, and Percy's half-sister on his mom's side, Sasha Blofis – stepped out into the cool spring air.

Next went all of Athena's other half-blood children and Percy's half-brother on his dad's side, Tyson. A couple of their other friends from the other cabins, Clarisse included, went too. One of the Hermes kids was pushing Chiron's wheelchair.

Then Percy's mom and his stepdad Paul Blofis followed them, huge smiles on their faces. Annabeth wondered if Sally was worried about seeing Poseidon again, but Sally wasn't concerned. It wouldn't have been the first time in the last couple years, and, besides, today their focus would be on Percy.

Annabeth's maids of honors went next. Rachel and Thalia smiled back at Annabeth before they left her and her father in the hall alone.

They had been instructed to wait for 10 seconds.

Annabeth's father reached out his hand. "Ready?"

This time Annabeth didn't have any snarky remarks or phrases to say. In fact, her eyes were tearing and she doubted that she could get anything out, so she just grabbed her father's hand appreciatively, thinking about the time when she had doubted that she would ever be able to do this. When she had been little, she had run away from home and had been convinced that her father and his wife hated her.

She knew differently now. Now she loved her father almost as much as she loved Percy.

And then they stepped outside.

Annabeth was so grateful that she was able to have her wedding outside. Sometimes that wasn't an option due to weather restraints, but here in camp, they didn't have to worry about weather. Sunshine was guaranteed.

The blades of grass peeked through her high heels and tickled Annabeth's feet. The light breeze blew her hair back slightly, but not enough to mess it up.

This was perfection, she knew. This was what she wanted.

Before long, Annabeth and Mr. Chase had reached the crowd of people that sat in ornate chairs that Aphrodite herself had offered for the wedding. And Aphrodite, who was sitting in the third row with an amused smile on her face and an arm wrapped around her husband, Hephaestus, looked very comfortable on those chairs. As usual, Annabeth wasn't really sure what Aphrodite looked like, but she knew that she was beautiful.

There was Hera in the fourth row. They'd been a little bit hesitant to invite her as Annabeth hated her, but they figured that it would be rude not to considering they were inviting her entire family. Hera had a slightly disgusted look on her face, but Annabeth could tell that she was making an effort. At least she wasn't sabotaging the wedding…

In the fourth row sat Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Hades had courteously decided not to come to the wedding. He said he didn't want to start a war at a celebration. But Nico was there to represent his father. And he looked really cute dressed up like that. A couple of the Aphrodite girls were checking him out.

Clovis sat in the sixth row and for one the son of the Sleep God, Hypnos, wasn't sleeping.

Annabeth looked around, seeing all of her friends, all of her family, everyone that she loved. Annabeth couldn't have been happier.

And there, in the front row, sat her mother. And, perhaps topping the Titan War as far as shockers of the century go, her mother was sitting next to Percy's dad, Poseidon. Everyone knew that Athena and Poseidon had been fighting since Ancient Greece.

But they must have been too proud on her wedding day. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Athena's gray eyes full of knowledge and Poseidon's blue ones full of rebellion, just like the sea itself. They both looked at her, smiling at her beautiful dress and the smile that sat upon her own face.

Annabeth saved the end of the aisle for last. She saw Dionysus, the camp director, standing, waiting to act as the priest for the ceremony. She saw Grover, the best man, er, goat-man, smiling insanely.

And then she saw Percy.

The look on Percy's face was priceless. He looked happier than Annabeth had even seen him. His dark hair was wild as his father's eyes. His smile made her want to smile. His hand seemed to stretch out to her, wanting to grab her from her father.

And then he did, just like a typical, traditional wedding, all though this was no traditional wedding. Traditional weddings did not have almost all of the Greek Gods on their guest lists. Very few weddings had that privilege, actually.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy whispered.

Annabeth's face must have broken then because she somehow managed to smile even wider. "Seaweed Brain," she greeted in response.

"Ready?"

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

"Wise Girl" didn't hear half of what Dionysus said. Nor did she hear much of what Percy said. Annabeth wasn't even sure what she had said herself most of the time. She figured it was a good thing that she had memorized what she was supposed to say. Athena always had a plan.

But Annabeth knew when Dionysus asked Percy if he took her as his wife.

Annabeth knew when Percy said yes.

Annabeth knew when Dionysus repeated the question to her.

And Annabeth most definitely knew when she responded, "I do."

**So... did you like it? Please, please, please tell me. It will seriously make my day! I love reviews and I will send you a reply and you will be my best friend!**

**~writergal24**


End file.
